Backwards
by AmeliaJane14
Summary: Clary has grown up the way Jace did, raised by Valentine and the Lightwoods, while Jace ended up with Jocelyn being raised like Clary had read as love happens and the story continues :) CLACE, CLIMON, CALEC (MAYBE SIZZY AND MALEC LATER)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI CASSANDRA CLARE DOES!**

**(I am going to update this one and my DPT fanfic as regularly as possible)**

**A/N: I am taking on a new writing style for this fic **** (ALEC IS BISEXUAL FOR THE SAKE OF MY STORY) (THE CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC I CHANGED PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING)**

CLARY P.O.V

I was up, around, leg sweep; punch right and uppercut the chin. I looked down at Alec smugly, offering my hand down to him. He took it ruefully shooting me a look.

"What? It's not my fault I'm better than you," I laughed.

He huffed as he took a seat on one of the many benches surrounding the training room meant for supervisors or guests. "Just draw me a rune will you?"

I quickly drew him an iratze, "There," I said smugly. "All better,"

He smiled at me and I smiled back, but our Parabati moment was ruined when Isabelle cleared her throat from the oak doors.

"Come on Clary we're on Pandemonium duty tonight and you're going as bait. Last time I got hit on by a drunk pig and I want to be invisible this time,"

Alex groaned, "Why do you have to use my partner," he gave me a meaningful look.

Isabelle's sharp laugh rang though the room, "I'm giving you an upgrade," Before grabbing my arm and pulling me towards her torture chamber, or as she like to call it her bedroom.

ALEC P.O.V

I can't believe Isabelle put Clary as bait tonight, she knows I hate it when other boys hit on her. She was my Parabati, strong, courageous, creative, kind, and beautiful. Don't get me wrong I love my sister, but she knows that if Clary's going to dress up I want only shadowhunters who know to stay away from her to see her.

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY PREVIEW, IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE FOLLOW/FAVE AND/OR LEAVE A REVIEW I WILL CONTINUE IT ACCORDING TO RESPONSE **** LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI CASSANDRA CLARE DOES!**

**(I am going to update this one and my DPT fanfic as regularly as possible)**

**A/N: I am taking on a new writing style for this fic **** (ALEC IS BISEXUAL FOR THE SAKE OF MY STORY) (THE CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC I CHANGED PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING)**

CLARY P.O.V

Isabelle pranced around her room, already in her snug shadowhunter gear. She was curling my natural curls to make them look pretty, but I just thought it made me look unnatural.

"Cloths!" Izzy squealed when she removed the wand from the last princess curl. She ran to her closet and retreated holding a flowing white dress that would cover all of my runes.

"But whites for mourning Iz," I complained as she slipped me into it.

"Well I'll mourn the poor boy that hits on you and gets Alec's arrow in the-"

"Thank you," I stopped her.

"Oh you look gorgeous, well more gorgeous than usual."

I laughed, as we made our way down to the weapons room were Alec would no doubt be waiting. The dress floated behind me and when I caught my reflection in one of the windows I thought I looked like a fallen angel. The red hair looked like live flames, the dress like wings shimmering every time I moved and the witch light bouncing off of it on the right angle made my skin look like it was sparkling.

IZZY P.O.V

Haha Alec. Yep I just made Clary look like an angel and I can't wait for him to see her. He will probably say something stupid though, but oh well Clary just needs a push in the right direction… unfortunately my obvious attempts are not obvious enough for Ms. Wayland.

But Clary and Alec would be so cute together! Clarissa and Alexander Lightwood. Then Clary would really be apart of the family, they could have a black haired green eyed girl and name her Isabelle for her beautiful aunt!

It's too bad Max isn't coming home for another month, he would love to help me play match maker. Max, when he was younger, like eight, thought Clary and Alec were going to get married. It took a long time to explain to him that they were just friends, although Alec didn't seem to mind Max's assumption that much.

ALEC P.O.V

Remind me to never underestimate the power of Isabelle Lightwood.

NOT ALL OF THIS IS GOING TO CALEC… IT JUST IS RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I PRETTY MUCH HAVE TO BUILD THIS RELATIONSHIP FROM NOTHING. PANDEMONIUM IS IN NEXT CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI CASSANDRA CLARE DOES**

**(ALEC IS BISEXUAL FOR THE SAKE OF MY STORY AND EVERYONE WILL BE OOC)**

JACE P.O.V

I shifted impatiently in the line for Pandemonium as Simon babbled to me about something or another.

"Simon shut up for a minute!" I snapped. I shouldn't have been so rude, but Mom was at it again. Raiding the house for something that didn't exist, I just didn't understand. All I knew was that she was taking me to her only costumer's house with her for her appointment.

I loved Mom, but right now she was just acting plain weird.

A boy with abnormally bright hair and eyes slinked past the bouncer as soon as he was cleared and I looked down at Simon as he huffed.

"Why do girls here always find you and boys like _that _cute?" He asked miffed.

I just laughed and ruffled his hair condescendingly, "Don't worry Si your girl just hasn't walked into the comic shop yet,"

He huffed indignantly as he tried to fix his mused hair.

**LINE BREAK**

The music pounded in my ears and Simon's and my dancing ruined the image of a mythological fairy land. The mists and flashing lights added to the feel that we weren't in Kansas anymore. Of course we weren't in Kansas to begin with but that just ruined the reference to say New York.

I watched the strange boy that caused Simon's annoyance slink along the dance floor obviously looking for someone and then he straightened up like a hunting dog on point. A beautiful girl with flowing red curls and a white dress that looked like wings walked up to him. I couldn't help but stare and as Simon followed my gaze he couldn't stop staring either.

She waltzed up to him and drew her finger up his arm seductively drawing the man in a hypnotic state taking him into a storage closet. We both looked away defeated. Well Simon did, I saw something that caught my attention a girl with long back hair and a handsome boy with bright blue eyes were following the couple.

Awkward. But then when the boy pulled a knife I had a feeling that they weren't going in there to make out. I pushed past a protesting Simon and darted to the Storage room. Girls always like a saviour right?

**FOR SOME REASON I DON'T THINK CALRY NEEDS A SAVIOUR NOR WANTS ONE! LOL TWO CHAPS IN ONE DAY **** I'LL PUBLISH AGAIN SOON, THANX FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT- Amelia **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI CASSANDRA CLARE DOES**

**(ALEC IS BISEXUAL FOR THE SAKE OF MY STORY AND EVERYONE WILL BE OOC)**

ALEC P.O.V

Damn Isabelle, I growled lowly when Clary walked up to the demon, boys all over Pandemonium looked over at her as she waltzed by. Izzy giggled.

"Shut up," I muttered to her.

We followed the hypnotized demon into the storage closet; I really need to kill something right now. (A/N YES ALEC HAS KILLED A DEMON IN THIS)

CLARY P.O.V

I chuckled as the demon fell to my 'charms' as Iz called them. I called it looking good, but whatever she wanted to call it we did.

"What's your name?" The demon said slyly. Well, if he was going to keep up the act I guess I was too.

"Clary," I smiled as seductively as I could which I didn't think was much, but Isabelle says was good. She had also laughed and told me to try it out on Alec if I didn't believe her.

He smiled at me, loosening his stance. "Got you," I smiled pulling out my seraph blade in a quick motion as the door opened and Iz and Alec came in blades and whip drawn.

Izzy's whip wrapped around demon's legs and tied him tightly to the pillar. I smirked as I watched her work.

"You can have him," She said as she watched me draw near.

"I want him Clare," Alec growled angrily. I shrugged; he always got like this when I was bait. I think it was his 'big brother' instincts.

IZZY P.O.V

I smiled as Alec and Clary worked together, they just had to get together. I wanted Clary as a sister, and a niece named for me, but that's not the point. Alec would be happy and so would Clary. Max and I have had a bet for the longest time. Max said Clary would only figure it out when Alec asked her out, I disagree, I think under my careful guidance she will figure it out on her own.

And if she didn't I'd tell her. I couldn't loose a bet to my ten year old brother.

Then a golden boy stumbled into the room clumsily, but nonetheless looking good. I eyed him up and down; he was almost as good looking as a Lightwood. (lol reference)

The demon took our moment of distraction to leap at Clary.

"Clary!" Alec and I shouted as the demon's claws sunk into her chest, she stepped back slightly with the force and shock. Before she stabbed it right in the abdomen.

Alec rushed forward a put an iratze on her collar bone.

"You could have gotten Clary killed!" I shouted at the boy as I rushed over to my brother and Clary.

"You guys can't just go around killing people!" Jace said.

"THAT wasn't a person," Alec countered.

"Well no, but still, what was that!" The boy cried out in shock.

"A demon," Clary said pushing herself out of Alec's arms.

The boy looked at her for a little bit too long because Alec wrapped his arm around his. But of course Clary just thought it was brotherly, friendly.

"Okay, okay." The boy processed this and then the door was burst open and a nerdy looking boy stumbled in crashing into Golden boy.

"Jace!" The nerd gasped out. "Why didn't you wait for me!"

"Simon," Jace groaned.

"If you're going to hit on girls at least tell me not to come!" The boy, Simon sighed.

CLARY P.O.V

Thank god for ruins I thought as the door bust open and I slipped another rune on to my skin. As the boys talked and Alec and I geld each others hands we started laughing the mundane's ignorance was great, almost as good as Jace's confusion.

**THREE IN ONE DAY, I'M ON A ROLL! **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI CASSANDRA CLARE DOES!**

**(ALEC IS BISEXUAL FOR THE SAKE OF MY STORY) (THE CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC I CHANGED PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING) **

**NEW!: PARABATI RELATIONSHIPS ARE ALOUD FOR THE WORKING OF MY FIC *THANX* **

CLARY P.O.V

Hodge, the ever reasonable, told us to go and track down the mundie with the sight. Alec volunteered immediately, for what reason I didn't know but Isabelle had smirked leaving me to contemplate why.

Alec had been acting strange lately, like I wasn't getting something. It was frustrating because even Hodge seemed to understand!

"What am I missing Church?" I asked the cat as I rubbed between his ears. He purred fondly as a response that I took as _forget Alec and your problems and pet me more. _

"Selfish cat," I muttered as I stood. Church leaped off my lap as I did and hissed angrily before swaggering off to angel knows where.

ALEC P.O.V

I grit my teeth as I tracked the stupid mundane, why in angels name did it have to be a boy? A good looking boy no less and I saw him eyeing Clary, he gets close to her and I will sever his-.

_No stop. _I scolded myself. _Pg thoughts Alec, PG thoughts. _

I saw Jace sitting at some coffee shop with his other mundane friend. How quaint.

And as if on que he turned to the window and saw me, he stopped in shock before a dark look mixed with dread and anger fell on his face. Disregarding his friend again he leapt from his squat armchair and rushed out to me.

"Why are you following me?" He demanded.

"Actually you were the one who followed me into the storage closet and out here,"

Jace huffed annoyed.

"Where's little red?" He asked.

"At OUR home," I growled.

"You live together?" He looked shock. "How old are you?"

"That doesn't matter,"

"On the contrary, it matters very much,"

But before I could respond the boy answered his phone.

"I'm coming home Mom," Jace replied to the phone as soon as he answered.

"NO! No, Jace honey, go to Simons, stay there and tell Luke he is back! Valentine-"

The phone cut off abruptly.

"MOM!" Jace shouted before doubting down the street.

I swore before sending a distress signal to Hodge. It read: _Get Clary to track me ASAP. _

Thank the angel for Clarys tracking runes I thought as I darted after the stupid mundie.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI CASSANDRA CLARE DOES!**

**(ALEC IS BISEXUAL FOR THE SAKE OF MY STORY) (THE CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC I CHANGED PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING) **

**PARABATI RELATIONSHIPS ARE ALOUD FOR THE WORKING OF MY FIC **

CLARY P.O.V

I pounded down the streets, my tracking rune pulsing like a second heart on my arm telling me where to go, to go to find Alec.

I was barley out of breath by the time I reached a ordinary looking town home, if it wasn't for the _manly _scream of terror in side I would have thought it as normal as the ignorant passing mundies.

I slammed into the entry only to see Jace, that stupid mundie, (although admittedly good looking) standing frozen in terror as Alec attempted to slay the fowl human, who really was no human at all anymore.

With a final swing of his seraph blade the beast crumbled to the floor, large and dead.

"A witch lives under you?" Was the first thing Alec asked Jace.

I rolled my eyes; only after the life or death situation would Alec ask such a question.

"Obviously Alec, she wouldn't put the rune in her designs by mistake. She probably smuggles downworlders,"

"How do you know that?" Alec snapped, miffed, but still relief seeped into his voice.

I simply pointed to the door, which under where a series of warlock marking scratched in, a sign perhaps to downworlders under wraps from the clave.

"Oh," Alec crossed his arms. "That's how,"

**Sorry it extremely short, but I don't want to stop writing this and lately I just can't find inspiration. No worries though, I will be updating when I get ideas, Thank you**


End file.
